Urge
by To Destination
Summary: Fuji sempai why is your hand on my but? A story about Fuji getting everybody to leave his even soon to be pet alone so he doesn't have to share. also so he can finally get rid of his urge. ryomaxfuji its better than it sounds, i can't write a summary.


Another one shot, that needed to get out. It will basically be Ryoma/Fuji. This may be very small just to warn you or was supposed to be. Oh and I'm sorry if characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis

Urges

Like everyday my urges to touch our rookie freshman grew. Who could blame me he was a tease and didn't even know it? Every time he jumped in the air for a smash his shirt went up a bit and revealed a smooth stomach. When he moved suddenly his slender yet muscular hairless thighs showed and to top it off he has a cute little but. Even his features, his cat-like eyes and long dark eye latches, and his pink lips. This also made me wonder why he hasn't been raped, after all his small slender body could be overpowered easily. Another thing was he had this attitude which you would think would get him to trouble, you would think someone use this to their advantage by now.

So I made it appoint to keep all my teammates and other teams hands away from him, even the non-regulars looked at him with this lustful glint. The reason is no own touches what I claim mine, after all I am **Shusuke Fuji**. I knew from their touches they weren't innocent, not even the way Eiji touched him. So I decided to show them they do not touch what I claim mine. I wasn't even sure if Ryoma knew what the touches and looks mean.

When we were at tournaments and some of the teams were looking at Ryoma in that way. So I opened my eyes and smiled at them and they didn't come near my pet. When Ryoma played Shinji Ibu I also saw the look and talked to Tachibana about it. After that the whole team wouldn't look at him. Even at that time Ryoma wasn't even mine.

The way Eiji found out when he was hugging him, around the torso. What caught my attention was how his hands kept moving down near his cute little bottom. Once I saw his hand almost touch it, he stopped due to my dark energy radiating off. Though Ryoma didn't notice the dark energy he looked relieved.

Oishi found out when my soon to boyfriend got hurt. Well Ryoma had shown up for practice with a lot of cat scratches on his face neck and chest. He told us he knocked Kauripin off the bed when he woke up and that was the result. So when Oishi was disinfecting it he was touching him for a bit to long. Not to mention how he squeezed his knee in a seemingly friendly way but I knew better. When I saw he was going to work on the neck I intervened by using this threatening tone in my voice I told him I would take over. After all I didn't want Oishi touching his slender neck.

Taka was a different story, but I could tell by the way he treated my Ryoma extra nice when we were at his sushi restaurant, but all I did was talk to him. So I told him about my crush and he never showed any signs of liking the boy afterwards.

Then I had to deal with Momo-chan who was to close to Ryoma for my liking. The way he found out Ryoma was mine was a different story. When they went out to eat I tagged along and accidentally spilled my drink on Ryoma, then put lots of wasabi on his burger when he wasn't looking. To top it off, I put Inui juice in his drink. So then we had a talk and I threatened Momo-chan I would force Ryoma to wear a collar and a leash if he got to close which worked. Even though they were bugging my property I was enjoying making everybody suffer.

The way I handled Kaidoh wasn't as severe as some the others were handled. All he did was look at Ryoma and nothing more. So instead of threatening him I gave him a kitten and told him to stop looking at my eye candy.

I felt that the most interesting person I black mailed was Inui. When I asked him about what he had on Ryoma he told me everything from his shoe size to waistline to boxer size, and much more personal information. Then I also found out a lot about his family, which was quite interesting. Then I found out about him giving Ryoma a training schedule, which was done in private. After that I realized why he didn't want to be alone with Inui or any of the regulars. So the way I threatened him was if he showed any interest or wrote any information about my pets private life I would destroy his glasses. When I left I also took his private notebooks on my pet.

The biggest threat was actually Tezuka, as odd as it sounds. I found out about him helping Ryoma train in private, but what shocked me was what I heard. What I heard was that he wanted something return of Ryoma, which I found out while I was eavesdropping to find out. He told him to meet after practice so I decided to skip and hide in the clubhouse. When he came in I saw him attempting to kiss him by sandwiching him in between the wall and his body. Then I noticed fear in my pet's eyes which was very visible. Once Tezuka stopped when he saw the fear I stepped out and said one thing. The one thing I said was if you ever touch him you will suffer. After that he left Ryoma and me alone and I approached him with a smile. We talked a bit, and I found out that he knew what the touches meant. He eventually told me he was scared to say anything, and that the ones I saw weren't the only ones he got. For instance Arai touched him to, and a lot of the older ones did to. The touches he described were more of implying of what they wanted.

The next day I saw him changing and when he came out of the shower clad in a towel I took a picture. When he dropped the towel in shock I got a picture of him in his naked glory. The conversation we had after went like this:

"What are you doing with that camera?"

"Taking pictures."

"But why of me, and why when I got of the shower?"

"You're just so cute, this is best place to take a picture."

"You better burn those pictures."

"Only on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You become my boy friend."

"No!"

"Then I will give these photos to your fan club."

"Okay I will become your boyfriend"

"I'm glad you see it my way now."

"…"

"First things first, I have to do one thing."

"W…what is it?"

So I walked up and pulled him in a hug with both arms, and moved one arm lower and lower. Until finally my hand reached its location, and grabbed my pets cute little but. The reaction I got was a yelp, but I held him in my arms and grabbed the bag next to me. When I opened the bag I grabbed a leather collar with 'property of Fuji Shusuke' with his address underneath stitched in red around the collar with a small cat bell. So once it buckled around his neck and made sure he wouldn't be able to get it off. Then came the leather leash, which I held in my left hand tightly, while he tried to escape from my arms.

"I'm sorry I just had the urge for you to wear a collar and…."

So then I squeezed his but with out my hand letting go and I continued my sentence with "grope you, kitten."

The end

I hope you like it, it was originally suppose to have 100 words, but then it grew. Review if you want to. But if you want to flame it don't be to harsh, I usually don't handle flames to well.


End file.
